For GFaqs, Soulless America and Everythang
by devinmjones1
Summary: If I linked you here, read.


MORTAL KOMBAT XI Part 1 – The Tournament a. Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage-Blade announce the start of an Elites group and the Special group for advanced pupils. Takeda, Cassandra, Jacqueline, and Jin are all leaders. Inara, Luvita, Jake, Jacob, and Andric, and Kade are new recruits. Elites stands for Excellence in Leadership with Improvements to Tactical and Educational Skills and Special stands for Strength Perception Endurance Charisma Intelligence Agility Luck b. Kade goes to speak to Takeda, confiding in him that he'd been receiving weird visions, houses burning, tsunamis roaring from every ocean, vines taking over large castles, tornados run amok through the realms, and the sun scorching over the land, and people, if they were outside. Takeda tells him to consult Bo Rai' Cho, but he never does.  
c. Jake goes into his room and speaks to Jacob. He tells him that Luvita and Inara had been sneaking out at night and talking to a mysterious man. Jacob says he should report it to Sonya, however when he goes, Luvita stops him on his way there and tells him that she loves him a lot, and that they are family, and family should stick together. Jake can't shake the feeling that she is watching him.  
d. Raiden is talking to his group of people. telling them of the new Mortal Kombat Tournament. Every year, there will be two double elimination Tournaments. Wins and losses will be counted by the three representative Elder Gods, whom will watch the tournament. They will face off in the Chaosrealm palace.  
The first Tournament is a Tournament to see who wins of all the pools. Being double elimination, if you lose, you will be put into the loser brackets, instead of killed. And you have to win convincingly. If a round or match is considered close or unfair, then there will be a redo. There will be four realms fighting to overtake the other 3. ChaosRealm, EarthRealm, NetherRealm, and OutWorld. Whoever wins this first tournament has won the first of 10 they need to conquer the other realms. When someone wins 10, they will be automatically allowed to bypass the rules and invade any realms they wish. The other realms can protect themselves, however, and if a realm tries to invade but fails, they can be invaded by that realm they tried to conquer.  
e. Kitana sits on her throne in the NetherRealm, talking to Liu Kang as to who is entered into the Mortal Kombat Tournament. They then argue about who will represent Netherrealm, and that one of them must do it. Kitana argues, but Liu Kang interrupts her. She then leaves for the Soul Reserves. She finds a crystal vase with liquid crystals swirling inside. It speaks to her, and Kitana remembers the voice, though she can't pinpoint it. The woman inside instructs her to get Jade's body, and she would control it, and represent Netherrealm. Kitana does as she is bade, and soon, Jade is standing before her, with a soul controlling her. Kitana then is instructed to bathe in one of the pools of the soul reserves. When she asks why, she is told that it would return her strength and power she had lost while under Quan Chi's control, as well as give her more power than ever. Kitana bathes, and her revenant body sinks away, as well as her mindset of killing Earthrealm. She is freed, and she thanks the Vase. The woman says, "Oh please, call me Khrystelle."  
f. Havik is busy at work, mixing up large potions, with many skeletons in front of him, and none other than Luvita in front of him. She instructs him what to do, and he does it. She then tells him to pour the ingredients over one of the skeletons. The person that rises is none other than Kalil Sonix, or Fox. He remembers his time under the Blood Code, and Havik's influence, and angrily demands that Havik bring the before him. Havik tells him that he must not kill Takeda, for he has plans for him. He then instructs Fox to go put on his body armor. When he leaves, staggering on his feet, Havik turns to Luvita, and says her plan worked. She throws her arms around him and tells him to , "Show me how much you appreciate me, Havik."  
g. D'Vorah sits in prison, eating food her bugs have chewed up for her. Two guards watch her, and Sonya Blade passes by quickly, saying D'Vorah must be happy to be alive. D'Vorah replies saying That One would be living more lives that she had ever lived when she got out. Sonya scoffs and leaves. D'Vorah reaches through the bars, and puts her bugs on the shoulders of both of her guards, letting them eat them from the inside out. She picks up the keys, which are on them, and lets herself out. Then she unleashes her bugs all over the place, letting them eat even more humans, and lay their eggs in them, strutting the whole way.  
h. Kitana is back, and she has been at work, reviving revenants to fight for her, like Nightwolf, Smoke, Stryker, Mileena, Sektor, Shao Kahn, Daegon, and Baraka. During this time, the warrior Skarlet makes her return, having been hiding in cracks of walls, and made herself known to Shao Kahn, and his master, Kitana. Skarlet pledges loyalty to Kitana, and so do the revenants.  
i. In Outworld, people are staking out a building that people are quietly stacking with food. Among them are Kotal Kahn, Ferra, Torr, and Tanya. They watch as one person commands two people forward, then rush forward. They attack, but are quickly stopped by... a barrier of water. The hooded man was Rain! He quickly rebukes Tanya for trying to have him killed, and Kotal, for resorting to having to steal food. He explains that he has allied himself with Kitana, and that she had made him an informal servant of hers. He also explains that they are to be married. Then, he threatens to kill them before the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Kotal Kahn is appalled, and wonders if he is bluffing. To show that he isn't, he kills a person that had come with them by drowning them with a water bubble. Then, he clouds the skies, and causes lightning to fall, and a terrible storm to be caused. Everyone disperses, and Erron Black pleads with Rain to be let in the circle, offering to pay him. Kotal attempts to threaten Erron, but he shoots him once and he goes down. Rain lets him in, and they work to continue putting stuff in the house.  
j. Takeda is talking to his father, getting lessons from him, when he hears voices in his head. He thinks it is Kenshi's ancestors, and ignores it, and keeps training. However, when he ends training, the voice is there again, and it tells him to go to the Jinsei. Takeda goes, leaving everything behind. He takes nothing but his suit. When he makes it there, he sees that Fox is there. He is appalled, saying that he killed him, and that he is dead, although complimenting his new armor. Fox replies, saying that the Blood Code saved him, that Havik saved him from life in the NetherRealm. Takeda turns to leave, but Havik is behind him, and cuts him off. Takeda threatens to call for his father, but Havik tells him how the Blood Code can save him too, how the Blood Code can save him too. He tells him how much more powerful Fox is, and how he was able to cheat death with it. Takeda listens, and tells Havik to show him. Havik makes a cut on his forehead, and kisses the area on his finger where the blood gathered. And as Takeda is transfixed, Fox takes a Blood Dagger and slits Takeda's throat.  
k. Sub-Zero addresses his clan, with a new female at his side, whom he refers to as Torrent. He tells them of the Mortal Kombat Tournament, and that he has placed 8 of his most worthy competitors in; Storm, a telepath, Torrent, an Omnipotent, Snow, an ice manipulator, Frost, Tempest, a wind user, Shadow, a man able to converse with dark spirits, Terra, a land child, and Blaze, a fire user. It is revealed that Torrent is Headmistress, the overseer of the clan when Sub-Zero is not, and subliminally, his sex partner. Torrent says that Kitana has recruited Rain, to fight for her. She also lists Raiden's picks to fight for him, which include the members above, as well as Kitana and Liu Kang's. Torrent then says that Outworld has not found a representative, as Kotal Kahn fell from power due to rebellions. She then says that the ChaosRealm has only four members on its list; Havik, Fox, Nitara, and strangely, Takeda. Torrent stares at this list, and looks to Sub-Zero, asking what happened to him, when he used to fight for Earthrealm. Kuai replies saying that he does not know. They conclude the counsel, and disperse. Kalypso takes Sub-Zero aside, and takes him on a walk. She then explains that ever since a few hours ago, she'd had a weird feeling in her stomach, but she'd felt stronger and more powerful. Sub-Zero said that he sensed a strong presence from a realm. He supposed it was Blaze, or even the Elder Gods, announcing their arrival. Kalypso shakes her head, saying that it feels familiar. Kuai pulls her into an embrace, and tells her that he had an empty bed in his room, and that they should probably fill it. Kalypso looks up at him, calling him the best husband ever, running her hand up the space between his shirt, teasing him. They then proceed to go to the Lin Kuei Temple.  
l. Back on Earthrealm, Scorpion is talking to Kenshi about Takeda's training. Scorpion feels that Takeda has not been training adequately, and needs to step up his act. Kenshi says that he is being too hard on Takeda, and that he should wait for Takeda to fully bloom. Scorpion then asks where Takeda is, and Kenshi says that he must have gone to see Kung Jin or Jacqueline. Meanwhile, Sonya comes up, and says that D'Vorah has escaped prison, and killed some 200 people on her way out, and that there are nothing but maggots everywhere, an mosquitoes and flies. She also freed Shinnok, but all that was left of his body was a hand and his hat. Kenshi supposes that she may be headed towards the NetherRealm, to reach Kitana, as Kitana is recruiting soldiers to fight for her in return for their loyalty and service. She would provide them a place to live until then, as well as give them their own powers to fight with, if needed. Sonya heads to the NetherRealm.  
k. In Chaosrealm, Takeda is dressing in a new armor suit, and is completely naked as he stands. Luvita stares at him dressing, commenting on his ass, saying he is, "just like his father." Through his Blood Rage, he can still sense that Luvita is supposed to be good. When he asks her, she tells him that the Blood Code is the truth, and that Havik is helping her realize it. She also comments that Raiden is a fool to believe that he could beat the Blood Code. Havik also uses this time to give Takeda his new whips, ones that suck out blood and fuel him as he throws them and they connect. Fox walks over to Takeda, saying that this was how the Elder Gods intended them to find each other again. Takeda agrees.  
l. Kitana is greeted by D'Vorah, who offers her loyalty and service to her in exchange for a place to nurse her young breedings, which could fight for Kitana if needed. Kitana agrees to let D'Vorah stay with her. The Vase speaks to her again, telling her that D'Vorah may be a useful ally, but her alliance is to her throne, not to her. Then the Vase tells her to torture Liu Kang. Kitana asks the reasoning behind it, and the Vase replies that he will overtake her and do the same to her if she doesn't. Kitana goes to find Liu Kang, and chains him up, and cuts him in places where it will not be fatal, but painful. Kitana then explains that Jade will represent the NetherRealm, as Empress. Kitana then tells Liu Kang that all decisions if the NetherRealm are made only by her orders, and Liu Kang begrudgingly agrees. She leaves him chained for good measure, and says she will release him tomorrow, for the tournament.  
m. The Mortal Kombat Tournament starts. The Elder Gods explain how it will work, and it begins with the first twelve rounds for the night, as follows Stryker vs. Daegon Snow vs. Ferra-Torr Blaze vs. Tremor Fujin vs. Inara D'Vorah vs. Li Mei Storm vs. Shina Smoke vs. Nightwolf Ashrah vs. Baraka Scorpion vs. Ermac Jax vs. Noob Mileena vs. Rain Shadow vs. Havik Frost vs. Kotal Kahn Shang Tsung vs. Kung Lao Kalypso vs. Sheeva Luvita vs. Cassandra Kung Jin vs. Fox Kabal vs. Sareena Terra vs. Nitara Liu Kang vs. Tanya Shao Kahn vs. Skarlet Erron Black vs. Goro Jacqueline vs. Reiko Kai vs. Elkin Sektor vs Sindel Tempest vs. Takeda Kitana vs. Reptile As Kitana beats Reptile, the Elder Gods announce who goes on and who stays, and their scrolls show who will fight whom tomorrow. Everyone who won will go on, while everyone who lost has to go on into losers and fight it out for a chance to win.  
n. Kenshi, confused to see his son fighting for Chaosrealm and in a new suit of armor, he goes after him, only for Havik to stop him in his tracks, and threaten to force Kenshi under his son's curse. Kenshi stops, and leaves immediately, but warns him that he will be back for him.  
o. Scorpion goes after Havik, demanding to know how he is alive, and what he has done to the Shirai Ryu members. Havik explained that he revived them to fight for him, and Scorpion grows angry. He attempts to fight Havik, but Raiden stops him; Kombat outside of the tournament is looked down upon. Scorpion, however, still follows him back towards his hideout.  
p. D'Vorah speaks to Kitana, advising her to speak to the warriors of Chaosrealm. She urges her to pay them to sabotage Chaosrealm, so that Netherrealm may win. Kitana heeds her words, however, she does not do so, under orders from the Vase. Kitana however, goes to Takahashi Takeda, asking why he has defected to Chaosrealm. Takeda then replies that the Blood Code has saved him, and he serves Havik. Appalled, she goes to tell Raiden this news, but instead, tells Mileena to tell him.  
q. Mileena tells Raiden the news, and he is infuriated. He immediately prepares to attack Chaosrealm, but Sonya stops him, telling him she knows how to get through the Blood Code, as her child was once under it. Raiden restrains himself, but Scorpion nearly let's his hellfire consume him.  
r. Havik explains to Luvita that his plan was a success. Luvita tells him that Inara is a loyal servant, and can serve him in the darkest of ways; assassinations are her thing. Havik smiles and tells her to sic her on Kotal Kahn. Luvita smiles and does as she is bade. Inara kills Kotal in his sleep, and bring Havik his head, which she has taken large bites out of.  
s. Kenshi is in a deep depression, drinking a bottle of strong liquor Erron Black gave him, saddened by the loss of his family. Jake goes in with him, sitting down next to him. Kenshi sputters out how he has lost everything that was important to him, and Takeda left him because he hadn't been a good enough parent to him. While he talks, Jake helps himself to a few drinks, not getting drunk, but more relaxed. He ends up telling Jake that he was afraid of being a parent, that he wouldn't be good enough, that he was a terrible father, and a terrible husband, love maker, all of the above. Jake tells him that he is beating up on himself too much, saying that he was a great father to raise Takeda, that he couldn't blame himself for Suchin's death, also commenting that he had to be good enough in bed to have a baby. Kenshi smirks and says, "Wouldn't you like to know?", prompting Jake to say that maybe he did, and that maybe he'd wanted to know ever since he met him. Kenshi then grabs him and forces him down on the bed, and… they just are about to fuck, Kenshi removing his clothes, but he falls asleep, passed out drunk. Jake was pretty much unconcious while this happened, so he felt that Kenshi didn't love him, and fell asleep too.  
t. Erron Black is looking up and researching the Blood Code, trying to see how the Blood Code affects people, as well as how to bypass it. Cassie Cage walks in on him, and he almost shoots her, but realizes its her. Then, she explains how Sonya and Johnny got her out of it, and Erron says he is doing it because someone he loves dearly and cares about is under it. Cassie presumes that he is gay and is talking about Takeda. Little does she know, he's talking about Mileena, who is being controlled to manipulate Kitana. Mileena is his Tarkatan brother; Erron Black is a fusion of Rain and a tarkatan's blood who encountered Shang Tsung a long time ago, while ooing bounties for him. He flashes back.  
Shang Tsung asks him if he's ready for his life to be slowed down, while Aaron White lays down on a table next to a weird creature. Aaron is a lot younger at this point, looking to be 35 years old, a least, very muscular, ninja-status muscular. He says yes, and Shang Tsung takes hold of both of the hands of Aaron, and the creature. Shang Tsung glows green, and Aaron feels himself being sucked into Shang Tsung, and he sees the same thing happening to the creature. Tsung then forces their combined essence back out of his hands. Aaron is on the gorund, now completely naked, and feeling a weird feeling in his mouth, as well as the feeling that his senses are more acute; he can sense and hear things he normally couldn't. as well as the fact that he could see better, he used to have 18/17 vision, now he feels like he has 30/30 vision, being able to see the littlest details, seeing the ants scuttling across the ground, and reaching out to grab them. He also feels an itch in his arms, and he thinks of that itch leaving, and he feels two long blades grow out of his arms. Aaron screams, saying Shang made him a freak. Tsung smiles and holds a mirror up to him, showing him his flawed visage. As Aaron screams, he also notices that his tongue has gotten longer, and that his eyes have changed color, as well as the fact that he looks aged. His short brown hair had grown to his shoulders, and his face had sported wrinkles all over. He wasn't as muscular as he had been before, either. He curses Shang Tsung for what he has done. Shang laughs and tells him that his clothes are in the back, unless he wants to let everyone see his anaconda. Aaron realizes that he had been rock hard and leaking, and rushes to put his clothes on, noticing that his body had changed considerably; he was older, his mind seemed that of an Edenian, he remembered royalty, and purple... lots of putple. Delving deeper into his thoughts, he remembered a woman... Kitana. The mere mention of her in his thoughts cause a chain reaction of feelings, hatred, love, betrayal, and mostly, lust, which did not help his trouser snake crawl under a rock at all. He noticed that his clothes resembled his family and life back home. He remembered he could never go back home, looking the way he did. He'd put on 20 years, lost tons of muscle, had a hideous mouth, and had a new uniform. And, so that no one would recognize or know him, he'd need a new name... Erron White... No, Erron Black. Yes. He could get used to that.  
u. Liu Kang is in the NetherRealm, speaking to the revenants, telling them that they are to do exactly as he says, or do nothing at all; he is organizing for them to be cleansed. As they bathe, their Revenance leaves them, and they regain their original looks and mindsets back. Each of them climbs out, feeling ashamed and scared of what they had done under revenance, like Stryker. He sneaks out, along with Nightwolf, trying to get back to Raiden, and escape. The others still are loyal to Kitana and Liu Kang. After that, Liu Kang starts to hear a voice, and follows it to hear the Vase. The Vase tells him to bring Sindel, to it, and Liu Kang agrees. He brings Sindel, who is sucked into the bottle. He can faintly hear them talking, but cannot get the full gist of the conversation. Sindel comes back out, feeling saddened. Liu Kang asks why, and she tells him, "My mother has grounded me."  
w. The next day, Jake wakes up to see Kenshi has gone; in fact, everyone has gone. He sees that the time is 2:25; the Tournament started hours ago! He resolves to stay at home, and watch TV. He thinks about the previous noght, and how... liberating his sexual encounter with Kenshi was. He then flashes back to when he first met Kenshi...  
3 Years Ago Jake watched as a man with a blindfold was cutting up a monster in the Simulator. He'd just gotten up, showered, and dressed in his uniform armor. Now they were to enter the Simulator to test their skills. Watching the man move around, he had to admit, he had a round, shapely ass. The man sliced it through the middle of its head, and everyone clapped. The man spoke to Sonya, then left. Jake was training against a virtual monster in the Simulator, taking it down with ease. He destroyed it quickly, despite his age. He moved quickly and diligently. He beat it, then was congradulated by everyone, and he left the room, to go take a shower. When he walked in, the man was in there too, but he was already washing down in the open showers. Jake saw him, cleaning off his back, staring at his huge bubble butt. Jake saw that the other showers were farther back, and some of which were broken. Jake walked up to the man and asked if he could shower with him, to which the man replied yes. As Jake washed himself, he couldn't help but notice that the man was... perfect. He was muscular, he was tall, he had dark hair, he had a nice body... but he was blind. The man introduced himself as Kenshi, and Jake introduced himself. Kenshi was washing his back, but couldn't reach all the way, so Jake volunteered. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kenshi's mounds, and when Kenshi sheepishly asked him to clean them as well, he jumped at the opportunity, caressing them and groping them while rubbing them with the sponge. He could swear Kenshi was humming under his breath. He then cleaned his legs, and Kenshi was out, and dried himself off, and left. Jake then jacked off till he came. Jake had never identified as anything other than straight, but from then on, he was confused.  
He then goes and takes a shower, thinking of what he did wrong, why Kenshi couldn't love him like he loved Suchin. And as he was taking the shower, Scorpion, Erron Black, Sub-Zero, Kenshi, and Jax walked in, al of which were about to take a shower. However, Kenshi kept them talking until then reached the far end of the bathroom, where there were only four showers. Kenshi volunteered to take a shower up front,, and let them have those four. They did, then Kenshi walked back, and got undressed, and got into the shower... with Jake. He silenced him, then takes a shower with him, cleaning him roughly, making Jake moan.  
w. Havik curses Inara, Fox, Takeda, and Luvita for going into losers, saying that they now have a lesser chance of ChaosRealm winning this one. He grows angrier and angrier, until he orders Inara to the NetherRealm to kill as many people as she can. She goes, and kills Smoke, Shang Tsung, and Kung Lao before she is spotted and escapes.  
x. Raiden hears of the deaths of the three people, and goes to the NetherRealm, feeling that Kitana has killed them for their lack of ability to make in into the winners' circle. When Raiden approaches her, she immediately tells him to leave. Raiden notices that she has on a shimmering dress, and a crystal crown and necklace, as well as crystal slippers, but brushes it off. Kitana tells him to stop being a fool snd listen to himself; by killing them, she would have less people to get rid of pests like him from the tournament. Raiden then asks who did kill them, and Kitana replies that Inara did. Raiden then thinks that she hired Inara to kill them, so they duel, with Kitana easily beating him. Raiden is confused as to why Kitana is so strong, but teleports away before she can finish him.  
y. Kade, Jacob, Kung Jin, Jake, Cassie Cage, Jacqueline, and Andric get together to concoct a plan to free Takeda from Havik's grasp. Cassie Cage and Jacqueline both say they know how to get past the Blood Code, but they would need help. Jake and Jacob both think the best way is just to kill him and ask Kitana to revive him, if they paid her. Cassie and Jacqueline disagree, as do Kung Jin and Andric. They think the best way is through their way. Kade, when asked, just says, "Do whatever. Not like I'm coming." When Andric asks him why he isn't, Kade says, "I've had to kill my fair share of people to free them from the Blood Code- I'm done with that." Cassie says that he is fine, and he just has to go with their plan, but he says he isn't strong enough. Then he leaves.  
z. Kade thinks back to his childhood. When he was younger, his family was really wealthy, He always had whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Then, one day, his father came home, and he had a knife in his hand, staggering towards his mother. He then infected her with the Blood Code, and then they infected his sister. But then, they turned to him. He turned around and ran, but they knew were he was going; to his scythe. His father had a pad that could lock any door, so he locked that one. By the time Kade realized it, his parents were in the room with him, holding the knife. His mother was beckoning to him, and his sister was grinning like a maniac. Sensing a weakness, Kade grabbed the knife and pretending as though he was going to cut himself, but instead, he cut their heads off. He had no idea where his brother Kalil was, but he ran away as fast as he could.  
Kade felt saddened. He had felt like he lost all his family, only to hear Kalil had been a Shirai Ryu, and he got corrupted by the Blood Code too, and killed. Kade went to the Special Forces, Kalil went to the Shirai Ryu. If only Kade had taken more time out to find Kalil...  
Kade decided to go into the Simulator. He set the holograms to be one person; Scorpion. He killed dozens of them with K'Vira. His rage let him burn through Levels 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. He twirled them both in his hands, and went into Level 12. There, he found much more of a challenge, but nothing that was impossible for him to deal with. Kade went into Level 17, and found his match there. It was scythe on blade, and eventually, Scorpion got in, cutting down at his legs, slicing a line through them. Kade backed up, trying to get away, but Scorpion kept coming. He then was about to "die", but he did a backflip, and his foot cracked Scorpion's jaw. Then he forced his Scythe into his head, and was about to finish him, but Cassie shut the Simulator off. Kade looked at her, then saw the amount of people who gathered around him. Kenshi, Sonya, Hanzo, Kuai Liang, Jax, Jacqueline, the Berenson twins, and countless others had been watching him fight. Cassie smirked and said, "I guess you are strong enough, huh?"  
aa. Kuai Liang and Kalypso are training together, Kalypso learning how to make objects out of ice, when Kalypso falls. Kuai rushes to her side, asking her what is wrong. She explains that she can feel that someone close to her was killed. When asked who it was, she stares at him with tears in her eyes and says, "Storm."  
Kuai rushes to Storm's sleeping quarters, and finds Fox standing over her, with her heart in his hands. Kuai kicks his ass, but he smiles weakly up and says, "The Blood Code has already claimed her." Then they both disappear. Kuai tells Kalypso what happened, and she cried. He comforts her. telling her it is fine, and that since she is dead, he can go to Kitana and have her freed. Kalypso nods, then they kiss, and Kalypso reflects back to when she first became his GrandMistress. Then she says they should address the whole clan and tell them. Kuai agrees, and they go.  
ab. In Outworld, there is war. Everyone is freaking out since Kotal Kahn has lost the tournament, Ermac, Tanya, Noob Saibot, and Sheeva are all watching as people carry guns, shooting others and fighting with rocks, knives, and more. Kotal Kahn is angry, trying to stop this, but helpless to stop the bloodshed. Ermac then has a feeling where one of his souls gives him an idea. He turns to the sky, and starts floating up. He then spreads his souls all around the place, clouding the grounds in his influence. He siezes the souls of everyone, telling them to stop this meaningless bloodshed or he will steal their souls to make himself more powerful. Everyone deops thr weapons, and listen to him. Ermac causes them all to bow before him as he brings the souls all back to him. Kotal Kahn thanks Ermac and tells him he is grateful for bringing him back to leadership. Ermac turns to him, and tells him that he is but a weakling; he in King Jerrod, rightful ruler of Edenia, but he would take Outworld, since it was part of it. Then he tells them to either joins him in his rule, or die, like the rest who oppose him. All of them bow to him, except Kotal Kahn. He says he will not tolerate a construct to rule his kingdom. However, Tanya sticks her Naginata through his head, and kills him. She then bows and presents Kotal's head to him. However, Rain uses a pressurized water blast to knock her head clean off. Tanya dies, and Rain says, "A kniving, deceitful, bitch... Shame she had to die. She would have made. nice Empress." Then, Rain challenges Ermac to a duel, which Rain wins easily, thanks to a powerup from Kitana. Rain then claims himself Emperor of Outworld, and tells Ermac to either submit, or die. Ermac says that he was made to serve the Emperor of Outworld, so he will do that. Rain then tells everyone that, unless they want to die, they will follow him. And so, everyone bows to him. Then he opens his hand, and inside, he formed a crown, and placed it upon his head.  
ac. Rain then relays back to Kitana that he had taken Outworld. Kitana then tells him that he has only just begun. He must redecorate the castle to be purple and blue, force the guards and royal staff to wear that color, but to be good to his people, for when someone kinder comes along, they will follow him instead. Rain nods, and says he will send relief groups to all of Outworld, and tell them that he now rules. Kitana agrees, and tells him to make sure no one from the previous group stops him.  
ad. D'Vorah thinks back to ChaosRealm, thinking of Havik. She knows he is up to something, but is unsure of exactly what. Hearing that Takeda was under his control, he knew that he had tricks up his sleeve, tricks he would lie about to keep secret. Havik was a member of the Blood Sorcerors, a group which D'Vorah was in close contacts with. However, D'Vorah says none of this to anyone.  
ae. The next day comes, and so does another day of Tournamenting. Chaosrealm and Outworld are almost completely knocked out of the tournament, and Outworld competitors begin to grow angry. They blame Rain for representing the NetherRealm instead of Outworld. Rain brushes it off.  
af. Havik grows angry that Earthrealm has triumphed over Chaosrealm, and decides that he will strike without winning, and just go on. He takes over Takeda's body, and causes him to go into the Special Forces base, where he kills Jax, Johnny Cage, Kai, Andric, Sonya Blade, and severely injures Erron Black, Cassie Cage, Jacqueline, Jake, Jacob, Kano, and Kenshi, until he is brought down by Kade. He then teleports away to Havik to report his actions.  
ag. Havik decides to go and act upon the NetherRealm as well, finding and killing D'Vorah, Sektor, Shao Kahn, Baraka, and Nightwolf, and brutally injures all of the revenants, until Skarlet manipulates the Blood Code to stop him. Kitana then sends him to Outworld, to even the playing field.  
He kills Reiko, Ermac, Sheeva, Ferra-Torr, and Reptile. He injures Rain, but is beought down by him. Believing this is a trick of Earthrealm, he sends him there.  
Part 2 - The Rise ah. Raiden goes to the Elder Gods, and tell them to vanquish the Mortal Kombat Tournament, as Chaosrealm has invaded all the realms without victory. Theough careful thought, the Elder Gods agree.  
All the realms prepare for battle, realizing that the Kombat Tournament means moot. Kitana gets only her best fighters, and decides to defend the NetherRealm, rather than invade. Havik decides to go to Outworld, and strike them, as they are still weak from their civil war. Raiden has gathered all of the remaining forces of the Special Forces, and prepared to invade Outworld. He asks everyone to join him, or be left behind, and Cassie joins because of her lost parents, while Kade refuses to serve Raiden, sensing that he is corrupted. Fujin knows that Raiden has evil in his heart, and tries to stop him, but is defeated quickly. Raiden tells him to stay out of his way or be killed. Fujin is knocked to the side, as Raiden heads for Outworld.  
ai. Fujin starts to recruit people to fight Raiden, and to bring peace to all the realms, and stop the wars. He brings- Kade Jacqueline Kenshi Jake Kuai Liang Kalypso The Lin Kuei aj. Raiden finds Havik's army on the way to Rain, and they are quickly defeated. Raiden then decides to turn around and conquer Chaosrealm on his way to Outworld. Raiden kills Havik and Noob Saibot for their uncooperation. He then merges ChaosRealm and EarthRealm together to create a dual realm. He Then heads for the realm of Order, OrderRealm. al. The Elder Gods see that Raiden only cares for power, and instruct Fujin to combat him, and stop him before he can take all the realms. Fujin then resolves to srop Raiden, even killing him, if necessary. He trains them up, and is ready.  
He then makes a foray to Empress Kitana of NetherRealm, asking her to aid him. She agrees, but only when the Vase tells her to do so. Fujin and Kitana align, and Liu Kang becomes jealous, so Kitana kills him quickly. Kitana says she is disappointed in Raiden for his actions, and the forces of the NetherRealm and Fujin team up.  
am. Raiden hears of Fujin's insolence, and conquers Orderrealm, then orders an attack on the NetherRealm. Kitana doesn't know until they are at the door, and the Vase simply tells her to pour its contents on the ground. The Vase turns into crystal woman, and obliterates all who stand in her path. Then she sinks back into her Vase.  
Raiden sees that of 1000 warriors he sent, only about 20 came back alive. He then resolves to do it himself.  
an. Kitana and Fujin, and their followers, leave the NetherRealm to go to Outworld, ansee that it is not in fact, in great disarray. Rain has cultivated, and the realm loves him again. They rush to Rain, and tell him to join them, which he does. During this time, Raiden takes the NetherRealm, and merges it with his, and renames the realms DarkRealm.  
People from all over the realms flock to Outworld, as it is the only place not surrounded in Chaos. Raiden has proclaimed himself Emperor of DarkRealm, and taken over Orderrealm, Netherrealm, Earthrealm, and Chaosrealm in his quest for power. Then he sets his sights on Outworld.  
ao. Fujin decides to infiltrate the castle, so he sends a team to distract them and try to breach the front of the castle;  
Kitana Kuai Liang Jake Erron Black Smoke Fujin Kung Lao

And he has a team go through a large window and try to find Raiden.

Kalypso Rain Kabal Skarlet Kade

And he has a team to try and engage the Special Forces team.

Kenshi Jacqueline Scorpion Mileena

ap. Fujin and Kitana's team is bombarded with members of any team imaginable, but they manage to hold their own, with Erron Black clouding everyone visions with sand, and Fujin blowing it around. Jake finds his brother, and sinks his swords into his back, crying because of him abandoning him. Jacob calls him a faggot in front of everyone, exposing him to the world, as well as causing Jacob to expose the fact that he had been having sex with Kenshi. Jake is ashamed, and then realizes that Jacob is under the Blood Code. He is forced to fight him, and when he is done... Finish Him.  
aq. Kalypso's team is moving quickly, with Kalypso's powers. They get close to him, but Inara, Luvita, and Takeda ambush them. Inara kills Kabal after Takeda beats him up. Kalypso then goes into a Power Phase, and burns Luvita to a krisp. Skarlet mutilates Inara, and Kade kills Takeda in cold blood. They then proceed with their mission.  
ar. The final team is fighting Cassie Cage, Kung Jin, Frost, Havik, and Fox. Jacqueline struggled against Cassie Cage, now that she can summon her green halo at will. Bombs she throws only stun her for a second, but she cannot be stopped. Kenshi tries to summon his ancestors to stop her, but she plows through them. Havik is controlling her, so Mileena sacrifices herself and jumps on his back, stabbing her sais in his back, and teleports him into the sky by throwing the other one, and he falls to the ground and smashes into a splat which goes everywhere.  
Frost is brought down, but Fox is impossible to beat. Suddenly, Kade throws his scythe into Kung Jin, and brings him down. Fox and Kade look at each other, addressing each other by their real names, Kalil and Ka'Davis. They each blame each other for not siding with the other, but then they fight. Kade easily overpowers his younger brother, but Kalil suddenly gets the upper hand, and suddenly, he has a Blood Dagger in his hand, and is about to cut him, but Lenshi forces him off. Kade is then forced to kill his own brother, then throws up immediately afterwards.  
as. Kalypso finally finds Raiden, and engages him in one on one combat, taking him by brute force, dodging his attacks and getting in her own. Feeling confident, Raiden proposes a deal. If Kalypso can beat him, he would give up his place now, but if she looses, they would give up Outworld. Kalypso turns to Rain and Skarlet, and they encourage her. Kalypso fights the battle.  
Kalypso, however, is at a disadvantage. Raiden summons all of the souls in DarkRealm to an arena, and he and Kalypso are in the middle. Everyone who entered DarkRealm stands in the bleachers. Raiden and Kalypso fight, God against Goddess. However, Raiden has people come, and distract her, and also will rotate the arena rather often, plus, he uses a weapon. Kalypso does not. It seems even, until Raiden strikes his staff in the floor, and electrocutes it. The floor is metal, so it conducts electricity, and Kalypso is shocked, and presumably dies.  
at. Fujin sees this horrible act, and rushes down, seeing as the darkness tumbles all around, and hear the crashing and fusion of two realms. Fujin challenges Raiden to a final battle; If Raiden wins, Fujin will abandon his claim to any realm forever, but if Fujin wins, he would claim all of DarkRealm.  
The battle is fought, and Fujin wins. The skies scream as Fujin takes Raiden's body and rips it into hundreds of pieces. The Elder Gods see this, and suddenly, thenworld brightens, and a deafening glass breaking sound is heard. The world grows so bright, and suddenly; they are back in EarthRealm.  
au. Fujin is appointed the new guardian of Heaven. Kalypso is brought back to life, and is made EarthRealm's Guardian, along with Sub-Zero. Kitana is made guardian of Edenia, along with Rain. Skarlet and Scorpion are the new guardians of the NetherRealm. The new guardians of ChaosRealm are Mileena and Havik. The guardians of OrderRealm are Jake and Kenshi. The job of protecting Outworld lie in Takeda and Jacob's hands. And finally, Kade is made the sole protector of a new realm; Yin Yang, or BalanceRealm.  
av. Jake comes out of the closet as gay, telling everyone that he has been this way since he was really young, and saying he was afraid no one could accept or love him. Kung Jin supports him, coming out as gay as well, telling them that he was afraid to join the Shaolin because of it. However, everyone accepts them, so Kenshi decides to admit he had been having sex with Jake, and that he knew that it was wrong. However, he gets down on one knee and proposes to Jake in front of everyone, to which Jake says, "Well, what do ya think. Hell yeah!" They share a kiss, and everyone congradulates them. Then, everyone heads off to their respective realms, whereas Kalypso and Sub-Zero stay behind, to test out their sexual libido after being made into God-Status.  
The End Part Three: It's not over yet Six Months Later The realms are better than ever; everyone is safe, the people are happy, no problems for the past 6 months, nothing. Skarlet and Scorpion have risen those who were killed unfairly by Takeda, and Takeda has been forgiven by everyone he killed. Jacqueline has grown out her hair and dyed it blonde, and Kenshi and Jake's marriage is coming up soon. The Elder Gods are pleased with their work.  
The vase has been moved into the Heavens by Kitana, having given it to Fujin on the Vase's orders. The Vase starts speaking to itself, beckoning Jade forward, telling Jade not to bshy and to do what she is told. Suddenly we see Jade standing before the pot. The Vase addresses her as Delia now, telling her that it is time for the Krystal Queen to rise again and take what is rightfully hers. She calls for someone else, named Khrome. A man with shiny skin and metal claws for hands appears from the back, walking forward. She then says soon, everyone will remember their rightful ruler; Supreme Goddess Khrystelle! 


End file.
